Shredder
Shredder is a master of ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the "father" of Karai, the leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two main antagonists of the series, aside from the Kraang. Official Description Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of ninjustsu my entire life and I've sharpened my skills to the highest level. An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. - ''' Shredder''' Personality Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy to anyone. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with mutant creatures and invading aliens, Shredder views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. However, the only thing Shredder cares about is his adopted daughter Karai, and his late love and interest Tang Shen. Appearance In this version, the Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face. Earlier, Oroko Saki had black hair and a natural face, until after his last encounter with Hamato Yoshi, when his face was burnt in Yoshi's home. He now suffers from severe burns and has lost his hair and the sight of his eye, which is now blood red with a white/blue pupil. History Shredder was once called Oroko Saki who was a close friend to Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). But one day, the two met a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen. Both Saki and Hamato fell in love with Shen, but she only loved Hamato. Soon Hamato and Tang Shen had a child. Oroko Saki became overwhelmed with jealousy. One night, he broke into Tang Shen's house and demanded that she love him. When she refused, Saki burned down the house killing Shen, but not with out taking Hamato's daughter Miwa. Years later Shredder has still been hunting down Splinter and his 4 students the Ninja Turtles. Trivia *It's revealed that Shredder has a burned bald head, from when the fire happened in Japan. *Shredder owns an Akita dog named Hatchiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into Dogpound. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite opposite due to their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden ninjitsu techniques. *Karai is the only thing he actually cares about. *He seems to have international comrades. *Ironically the Shredder's real name, Saki, is (usually) a female Japanese name that means blossom and hope. *He shares the same voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. *Shredder's favorite color is dark purple for royalty, similar to Yamato Man from the video game Megaman 6. *In a spoiler, it stated he adopted Miwa, hinting that he 'rescued' her from the fire and renamed her Karai. *Splinter's worse nightmare is losing his family to Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" and "New Friend, Old Enemy" hinting Shredder will do anything to get to Splinter; even hurting and kidnapping his loved ones. *One of Shredder's eyes is always seen bloodshot. *Shredder's burns and scars under his helmet look very similer to Darth Vader's from Star Wars. *Shredder's over all armor resembles Darth Vader. *In Splinter's nightmare (Panic in the Sewers), when Shredder scratches the wall with his claws, it is similar to Freddy Kruger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, he also scratches a wall in a nightmare with his claws. *Shredder in this version, is much darker and scarier than the other ones, with only the 2003 version of the character topping him. *He may be a minor character in Season 2 (the beginning of it at least). because he's in Japan taking care of essential business on finding someone to destroy the Turtles. '.Quotes' *''"Well done Karai, I have found something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet."'' *''"They defeated you with Go-Karts and a water-balloon?!"'' *''"Excellent Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang."'' *''"You think you are ready to face me?!"'' *''"Where is Splinter!"'' *''"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."'' *''"And you! *to Xever* I should have left you in that prison to rot."'' *''"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi has done to me...to us?"'' *''"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"'' *''"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!"'' *''"Destroy Them!"'' *''Who is this...April O'Neil?'' *''Why were you hunting the turtles?'' *''To Bradford* You were such a promising student....'' *''To Kraang* It would seem we have a common enemy.'' *''Do they all talk like this?'' *''It must be a fascinating story to think Hamato Yoshi taught ninjitsu to four mutant turtles...maybe I'll let one of you live long enough to tell it!I'' *''Hamato Yoshi's disciples are Turtles!?'' *''What is this? Xever? Bradford (turns around and sees that the Turtles escaped) ''NO!!!!!!!! *''(In Splinter's Dream) "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I will not find you. You think you are ready to face me?"'' Gallery See Shredder/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants